


Christmas...ish

by Fafsernir



Series: Advent Calendar for Friends [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Planet, Stars, bit of fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose on a new planet to celebrate Christmas. Well, a sort of Christmas. Well, and maybe it's more the TARDIS' choice than The Doctor's. But they're on a planet, at least!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moranginette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranginette/gifts).



> Hello there! I'm writing little fics for xmasprompts on Tumblr (if you want to check & participate as well, go for it at http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/prompts ) and decided that I'd write some for my friends, and wanted to write about Ten & Rose for the two friends that helped me with coming up with ideas!
> 
> Anyway, that's for them. And I've never written about Doctor Who, because I don't really manage to write the Doctor... So, I'm sorry it's short and mainly dialogues, but I love this ship :D Don't hesitate to leave a comment :)
> 
> Written for "Day 6: Stars"

Rose gazed around in awe as she stepped out of the TARDIS. No matter where or when they landed, she always looked around for a few seconds, just marvelling at the wonders she was seeing.

“What is this?” She asked, turning on herself to try and catch every details she could.

“It's Christmas day in my planet's time... Well sort of Christmas...-ish. We celebrate something and it snows most of the time. It made me think of this place for some reason, and I just thought you might like it!” The Doctor grinned.

“You said 'sun' before we leave... did the TARDIS randomly dropped us and you're making up excuses?”

“Are you saying I don't know how to fly my own TARDIS properly?”

“Yeah,” Rose smiled.

“Well. Huh. That's not entirely true. Now, did you know that on this planet, they have seven suns? That's the most you can find in one place!”

“Then where are they?” Rose asked, looking up again at the bright white sky.

“.... Well. Now, that's abnormal.”

“But it's still so shiny..”

“That would be the stars,” The Doctor explained, getting his sonic screwdriver out to point and scan, probably.

“I don't see any stars?” Rose said, sceptical.

“That's because you're human, and you think three stars in the sky are a lot. What do you see?” The Doctor grinned at the sky.

“White? Is that snow?”

“Stars. You're staring at stars.”

The Doctor watched Rose's reaction carefully and smiled when she chuckled, then just stared open-mouthed.

“No way!” she said after a couple of seconds. “But it's all... so white.”

“Actually no, see there?” He asked, pointing at some place in the sky. A... purple portion? “That's not white, but still stars. Anyway, we should probably see what happened to the suns... We wouldn't want someone to sell them on the black market...”

“People sell suns on black markets?!” Rose asked, her attention drawn to The Doctor's face now.

“Nah,” he shrugged, but they both knew it was a lie.

The Doctor started walking around, and Rose followed, absently wondering how could people steal then try to sell a sun... Well, they were about to find that last bit out, probably.

 


End file.
